


Sollux: Ascend to the 7th floor.

by seademons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seademons/pseuds/seademons
Summary: He hadn't paid Eridan a visit ever since they had moved and it just seemed about the right time to rectify that.





	Sollux: Ascend to the 7th floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually has a plot, and it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527584/chapters/28527336), but the main pairing of that isn't EriSol, which would've made this inappropriate to be there, so I decided to post it separately instead. Enjoy.

Room 712. Without bothering to knock, he grabbed the knob and twisted it, only to find himself barred by the lock. That was no match for his psionic prowess, though, and in under a second, he was pushing the door open, walking himself in only to find Eridan in the center of the room, watching him dead in the eye, with an unimpressed look on his face that said this fish prince had been on his way to open the door just now, interrupted by obsolescence. In response to Eridan’s supreme lack of surprise, he grinned, kicking the door carelessly closed behind himself. 

If he could whistle through the mess that were his double fangs, he would. 

“Sweet fucking domain. Is that a computer setup?” 

“Ah, yes, but don’t look too into it.” Eridan quickly put himself in between his kismesis and the trajectory toward the desk, with both hands on Sollux’s shoulders for emphasis. “It’s not worthy a praise yet. The room’s barely even finished.” He turned his face to the side, pointing at the bare wall above his  _ wide _ recuperacoon with an open palm. “I haven’t even put up this picture and it’s been sittin’ there, in the corner, for a week.” 

Sollux couldn’t have cared less about all of that. He placed both hands on Eridan’s waist and pulled him closer, rough, to plant a sharp bite into his neck. Eridan hissed in response, pushing him off with the hand on his shoulder, but only making the bite worse, double, as Sollux’s fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt. 

“Cod, Sol, can’t you wait just a second?” Eridan spoke while trying to push him off still, but every shove and every push and every instance to make this more violent than necessary just served to tighten Sollux’s pants, make him grin, and claw ruthlessly at Eridan’s shirt to keep him close. They shoved and tugged at each other, making a violet mess of Eridan’s neck and shirt, until Sollux managed to push him down onto the couch across the room from his recuperacoon. Who even had a fucking couch in their dorm? He pinned Eridan down with two hands firmly closed on his wrists and pushed himself up some, to remove his face from the crook of Eridan’s neck, and glance down at him. At his flustered cheeks, wide violets, and deep scowl, fangs bare. He made himself the favor of violently kissing that right off, first thing. 

He had missed this fishfucker.

While his teeth dug into the bottom of Eridan’s lips, his hips thrusted against Eridan’s own, smartly-positioned thigh rubbing between his legs, crotch rutting on the side of Eridan’s hip. Eridan murmured something into his mouth that he absolutely did not catch, and instead just swallowed it down, holding onto his wrists as they tried to escape. Eridan was strong, far stronger and broader and more physically apt than him, being kept in a strict schedule for highblood athletes his whole life, building muscle and lifting weight, while he learned to set tables and be subservient, so Eridan could absolutely break his arm, or this hold, if he ever wanted to, and, of course, if Sollux didn’t cheat. If he wasn’t a psychic bastard. Sometimes, and he told himself this often, brains won over muscles. 

He removed a hand from Eridan’s wrist and ran it down his arm, down his chest, up his shirt, now using his claws, feeling the taut muscles of his stomach, his firm pectorals, and clawing down into thick, resistant skin, from collar bone to hip, leaving beautiful, puffy violet marks in his wake, down the entire torso, making Eridan shudder, his breathing hitch. He smirked into the kiss, into his mouth, watching Eridan’s brows curve upwards from the pain. His kismesis was the living, breathing embodiment of a philter. 

“Did you miss me?” He asked against Eridan’s lips, the words glued to Eridan’s tongue, being licked off and swallowed down as he spoke them. Eridan bit his mouth, kissed him harder. 

“Yes.” A breath, barely. A sigh. He covered it with his mouth.

A hand rode the hem of Eridan’s shirt up to his armpits, exposing his chest, and feeling the long, continuous bumps under the palm, the ones he had just made, the fraying skin catching on his hand, Eridan’s low whine bubbling in the back of his throat from the sting, rushing blood from Sollux’s brain to his crotch so fast that it left him dizzy. He thrust dry into the side of Eridan’s hip, his bulge just about too impatient to stay put anymore. This needed to move along, and get moving fast.

He hooked a hand on the waistband of Eridan’s sweats and yanked it down, pulled them all the way off, discarded them anywhere, just not here. Not on his canvas. He followed that up with the removal of his own shirt overhead, and his own pants halfway down his thighs, as Eridan watched, with half-lidded eyes, not fighting his psionic bonds anymore. Sollux removed those the moment he dove back down, crashed his mouth into Eridan’s, tasting the luxurious blood from the gash on his lips. Eridan’s hands found his shoulders, strong arms pulled him close as their hips met, and their bulges tangled together, squeezing, pumping, squirming around one another. He thrusted into Eridan’s stomach, his breathing ragged and shallow against Eridan’s lips, a perfect match to his kismesis’ loud panting. 

He hadn’t touched Eridan in months. 

A hand reached down their bodies at the thought, grabbing Eridan’s thigh hard, claws easily breaking the skin. He ran his hand up just an inch, opening a rack of fresh wounds that had Eridan shivering, his claws sinking into Sollux’s shoulders in response, before pushing him off just the enough to break the kiss. Sollux licked the blood from his lips, the sickly sweet taste of violet and honey. 

“Don’t give me a scar.” Eridan breathed into the small gap between their mouths, the words practically slipping down Sollux’s throat. He sunk his nails in deeper in reply to that, a wicked smirk gracing his lips, his bulge coiling tighter around Eridan’s, rubbing against the slippery skin, dripping genetic material on the low of Eridan’s stomach, pooling there, and running down his sides. Eridan bit his lip, shut his eyes, successfully muffled a groan. He was beautiful. He had been chiseled out of stone. “Fuck, Sol, I’m serious. The market hates it.” 

Oh. His claws retreated immediately, and his hips faltered in their thrusting. His throat closed. Eridan, sighing below him, pulled him down for another kiss, holding him there with a hand on the back of his neck. His eyes shut closed, hard, squeezing, as his hands brought Eridan’s thighs up, and apart, firm muscles under his palms, smooth skin on his fingers. Perfect, just perfect. Not a single flaw to decrease the market value. He lowered his hips in position, his bulge untangling itself from Eridan’s and sliding its way down into his nook instead, filling him up in an instant. Sollux thrust once, buried himself to the hilt, his heart hammering loud into his chest, and Eridan’s hand finding the low of his back, nails digging into the skin, pulling him even closer, trying to get him even deeper than what was possible. He swallowed down Eridan’s moan, holding onto his thighs for dear life, unable to breathe, his lungs suddenly defective. 

He sobbed, once, and muffled it entirely on Eridan’s tongue. To cover it, he kissed Eridan hard, just as their hips moved, and bumped into one another, his bulge squirming and touching and rubbing exactly where Eridan liked it, pushing into his seed flap and back, making his thighs want to close, and instead strongly squeeze Sollux’s waist between them. Eridan whined into his mouth and he drank it, pushing in deeper, feeling Eridan’s bulge desperately rub itself on the low of his stomach, trying to get some friction, anything, between their colliding bodies, a side effect from the overwhelming sensations buried deep within Eridan that had him arching off the couch, mouth sealed onto Sollux’s, nails drawing blood from his back despite how blunt they were. 

The more, the harder their hips met, the cloudier his brain became, foggy from the adrenaline, hazy from the lust, and almost lost in the tight, squeezing walls that surrounded him, just that much colder than his own blood, running a shiver down his spine every once in a while. He’d never get used to it, or stop liking it so much. He bit Eridan’s lips, tongue, face, jaw, and down, down to his neck, the gills just under his jaw, whatever. He bit them, he bit everything, and tugged, and pulled, and half-heartedly tried to keep from drawing blood, but not too thoroughly. He bit the gills, and Eridan sunk  _ claws _ into his back. The sting had his hips working harder, thrusting faster. Eridan’s thighs crushed his waist, skin so smooth that he was almost jealous of it. 

“Not the  _ fuckin’ gills,  _ Sol.” Eridan’s voice was a husky whine scraping past his throat as his hands clawed across Sollux’s back. He shuddered, sighing, moaning against Eridan’s neck, hands squeezing his thighs, fingers finding where it bled and poking right into the wound, on purpose, getting a loud hiss out of Eridan. That’d leave a mark.  _ That  _ would decrease his value. 

The thought had him sinking his fangs into Eridan’s collar bone, anchoring himself there, tongue drinking up the violet, the whole of his face smeared in violet, his hands dripping violet, his hips submerged into a different kind of violet. He thrust, and Eridan arched up, and their bodies met, and he shuddered, and kept going, never stopping, burying himself deeper, feeling the walls pulse around himself, not yet definitely, but close. A warning. The tightness of Eridan’s thighs around his waist almost made it hard to move, enough of an exhortation by itself, so he’d deliver. His bulge pushed into the seed flap, stretching it, rubbing it, making Eridan bite his lip hard, an open wound above an open wound, and throw his head back, eyes shut closed, loud whining muffled through his teeth. Sinful, ungodly; Eridan’s thighs quivered as he came, pulsing hard around Sollux, arching off the couch with a groan so beautiful, so delicious that Sollux could’ve started this whole thing over. He pushed deep into Eridan and let himself shudder, and moan, and feel the climax around tight, dripping wet walls. He groaned, Eridan hissed. 

Eridan hated when he came inside. 

His face was hot; he could almost smell the color, taste the mustard from his cheeks as he pulled out, shaky and completely drained, then laid above Eridan’s broad frame. He hugged Eridan’s sides, clammy hands holding onto his grub scars in a moment of silence, of recomposition. The quiet before the storm when he could breathe and come back down. 

“You son of a bitch.” Eridan breathed above his head, breath ruffling his hair. He hid a mischievous grin on Eridan’s chest, just on the brink of bursting out laughing. 


End file.
